


cheerful countenance

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Of all the people Raven would’ve thought would make her happy, Clarke had never been one of them.And yet.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	cheerful countenance

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at midnight on a monday night please excuse me
> 
> this is also the shortest fic i have ever written lmfao
> 
> i think

The metal configuration shattered into parts as it slammed down on the table.

Raven had both hands on the table as she leaned over it, groaning in frustration. Why wasn’t it working? Every time she thought she was getting close, something would malfunction or break and she would be left right back at square one. She’d been standing here for hours, her leg was cramping, her back ached, and her brain was turning to mush.

But she had to get this done.

Just this one thing.

She closed her eyes for just a second, trying to calm herself down, when arms wrapped around her waist, sleep-warm breath hitting the back of her neck. Raven sighed as the familiar body nuzzled into her shoulder. “It’s late. Why are you awake?”

“Why are you awake?” Clarke mumbled, leaning into Raven’s back. “Come to bed.”

“I have to get this finished.” Clarke hummed what was obviously a disagreement. Raven scoffed. “This is important, Clarke, you said so yourself! I have to get this done!”

“Tomorrow,” Clarke muttered, shifting to press a sloppy kiss to Raven’s cheek. “You’re no good if you’re tired.”

“No, no, I can finish this-”  
“Rae,” Clarke whined, squeezing her stomach. “Please?”

Raven turned her head to look at Clarke and knew immediately it was a mistake. The younger woman has her chin resting on Raven’s shoulder, looking at her with a sleepy smile and eyes filled with such adoration that how could she possibly say no?

“Fine. Just let me-” Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the workbench. Raven yelped, regaining her footing and adjusting so her and Clarke’s hands were intertwined. Clarke fell back to walk beside her, their bare arms brushing, and each point of contact sent delightful sparks through Raven’s arms. And each tired grin Clarke sent her way made a fuzzy feeling well up in her stomach.

Their room was small and compact, but it worked for both of them. It also meant that their bed- well, cot- wasn’t very big either, or super comfortable, but neither minded all too much. Which was apparent as Clarke immediately broke off to fall into it, curling up with half her body on the pillow. Raven huffed a laugh at just how cute she could be. 

Quickly unstrapping her brace, Raven tucked herself into the small amount of space left beside Clarke. The blonde moved to lay halfway draped on top of her, nose prodding at Raven’s jaw as she tried to get comfortable. Raven chuckled. “Hold on, babe, let me grab the blankets. You know you’re going to get cold.”

“Mmm, you’re warm,” Clarke purred, completely ignoring Raven’s words in favor of pressing herself as close as she could. “Feels nice.”

“Yeah, well, you won’t be warm in the morning.” Ignoring Clarke’s mewls of protest as she reached to the end of the bed for the blankets. But it took barely a second for Clarke to be right back where she was, vying for as much contact as possible.

“Greedy,” Raven muttered, wrapping her arms around Clarke. “Just can’t get enough of me, can you?”

“Never,” Clarke sighed, lips ghosting over Raven’s collar.

Of all the people Raven would’ve thought would make her happy, Clarke had never been one of them.

And yet somehow, she’d become her closest friend, her confidant.

Her supporter.

Her lover.

But listening to Clarke fall asleep beside her, Raven knew she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr at [lovelessdyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
